


Dehydration

by occultclysms



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Hotels, Kissing, M/M, Party, hongjoong is gay and oblivious, seonghwa is a pretty vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Hongjoong agrees to take a vacation and let's Mingi send him to Hotel Transylvania, a monster hotel. Only Hongjoong doesn't realize it's a monster hotel until after he meets Seonghwa, a vampire.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102
Collections: Seongjoong Week 2020





	Dehydration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnieju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnieju/gifts).



> as according to sav (my beta), hongjoong being the only human in this whole fic is the equivalent of him being the token straight friend in a friend group.

“I think I have found the perfect place for you to stay, Hongjoong,” Mingi says, flipping through pages of travel magazines on his desk while Hongjoong sits across from him awkwardly. All Hongjoong wants to do is to get a break from his stressful office job; one week where there’s no stress, no deadlines — just margaritas and pool noodles.

“So, uhhh, where is that?” Hongjoong asks. Mingi sits back, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Hotel Transylvania. It’s a little out of the way, but it’s been getting rave reviews from some of my favorite clients, so I think it might be just what you need. Now, your bags have already been packed because of my lovely assistant, Yunho, so— get out,” Mingi says.

“What?” Hongjoong asks, but then he’s being whisked away to a taxi cab that is waiting for him outside. Mingi works fast.

* * *

Two hours later, Hongjoong is standing in front of a building that looks straight out of a horror movie. While not his original idea of an autumn getaway, Hongjoong trusts Mingi not to screw him over.

He opens the front door and is shocked when he walks in. How can a hotel even have ceilings this high? The Victorian architecture of the space is phenomenal, honestly. Hongjoong walks up the front desk and sees that they must be celebrating Halloween early— the receptionist is dressed as a mummy.

“Hello, I have a reservation under ‘Kim,’” Hongjoong says, smiling. Receptionists have to deal with the worst people, so it’s the least he can do to smile at them.

“Hongjoong?”

“Yep.”

“Alright, here is your room key. Your room is located on the 8th floor. Take the elevator up and walk down the hallway to your left,” they explain.

“Thank you.” Hongjoong takes his room key, slightly dusty from the person’s mummy costume. It’s a little bit annoying, but the authenticity is off the walls. And to think it’s only October 25th— who knows how crazy this place will be on the 31st?

Hongjoong finds his room easily enough and the room key works just fine. He ends up laying on his bed debating what to do tonight when he realizes how late it is. It’s already past ten, so it’s not like there are too many fun things to do anyway. Maybe he can get a good night’s rest and wake up early tomorrow.

Hongjoong heads over to his suitcase to get ready for bed, pulling out a sleep shirt and his green dinosaur onesie and setting both on the bed while he takes off his day clothes. He steps into the onesie, finally feeling ready for a good, long sleep. He gets under the covers, ready to fall asleep, but sleep doesn’t come. Hongjoong lays in bed for at least half an hour, but he doesn’t even get properly drowsy.

Sitting up, Hongjoong accepts defeat for the moment. He supposes he could walk laps around the hallway to make himself tired and then try to sleep again. Hongjoong grabs his room key and slides it into the pocket of his dinosaur onesie. Onesies truly are superior to all forms of clothing— Hongjoong wishes he could wear one to work instead of a suit and tie.

Hongjoong leaves his room, double checks what his room number is, and starts walking back the way he came. He’s not really paying attention, much more focused on the vintage light fixtures on the walls than anyone that might be walking through the halls as well.

Right as Hongjoong is passing the elevators, someone is also exiting the elevator. These hallways were not designed the American way, enough space for two surgical gurneys to pass by each other. Instead, they were designed a European way: this should be fine.

In short— Hongjoong bumps into someone leaving the elevator.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” he gushes. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going— I really didn’t mean to run into you.” Hongjoong gets a good look at the person he ran into and holy fuck are they good looking. Long legs, black choker, a single dangle-y earring, shimmery eye shadow— everything Hongjoong finds immensely attractive. Then it hits him— he’s still wearing his dinosaur onesie.

“It’s quite okay,” the stranger replies and wow their voice is music to Hongjoong’s ears. “Say, I haven’t seen you around here before— I think I would remember someone like you.”

That could mean one of two things— either Hongjoong is memorable because he’s attractive or because he’s wearing a onesie. He doesn’t really want to admit it, but it’s probably the latter.

“I’m on vacation here for a week and I just got here tonight so it would make sense that you wouldn’t know me at all,” Hongjoong rambles. Pretty people make him so awkward and for what? He wants to kiss the pretty person, not embarrass himself— why can’t his actions get on the same page as his brain?

“That’s fun I suppose. I’m the son of the owner, so the hotel has lost all of its glitz and glamour,” the stranger sighs. “I’m Seonghwa Park.” He extends his hand and Hongjoong shakes it.

“I’m Hongjoong Kim. If you don’t mind me asking, why are you all dressed up? It’s pretty late to be going out,” Hongjoong says, shifting from foot to foot.

“I’m going to a party, but got off on the wrong floor by accident. You would think after twenty-two years of living here I wouldn’t get mixed up, but I’m dehydrated, so it’s not entirely my fault,” Seonghwa explains. “Why are you out here in your pajamas?”

“I can’t sleep.”

“Want to come with?” Seonghwa offers. “The parties are normally pretty boring, but I’m sure it’ll be fun since it’s your first one.”

“Alright, why not?” he replies. Hanging out with a very pretty boy wasn’t on his list of things to do tonight, but he can’t say he’s opposed. Hongjoong is painfully aware that he’s in his onesie when they step into the elevator together.

They ride up a few more floors quietly. When the elevator doors open, however, there’s one big open room filled with purple strobe lights and bass boosted music. Someone comes up to them immediately. At least, someone comes up to Seonghwa with shots in hand.

“Seonghwa, I didn’t think you were gonna make it,” the stranger says, and Hongjoong eyes the shot glasses in their hands. He isn’t big on drinking, but the liquid inside looks too dark to be wine and Hongjoong is a fan of trying new things.

“Oh, Yeosang,” Seonghwa sighs. “I always show up eventually, don’t I?”

“True,” Yeosang hums. “Anyways, here’s a drink for you and your new friend.” Hongjoong takes the cup from him and Seonghwa takes one of his own. Before Hongjoong can drink any of the substance, Seonghwa steals the cup from Hongjoong.

“Before you get mad, just trust me— you’re allergic,” Seonghwa says before throwing back both shots. A little bit of the liquid rests on his lips afterwards, and Hongjoong stares in gay silence as Seonghwa licks his lips.

“Okay, I trust you,” Hongjoong replies, not really thinking about what he’s saying.

“That’s an interesting choice you’ve made,” Seonghwa muses. “I’m not sure why you would trust me when we only met twenty minutes ago.”

“You have trustworthy vibes,” Hongjoong says, trying to explain why he would give his left arm to this guy if he asked nicely without actually saying that, of course, because that’s typically a bit much for people.

“Thank you.” Seonghwa smiles and Hongjoong swears he has fangs for a second. It’s probably the lighting. He didn’t mention that this is a Halloween themed party, so it wouldn’t make sense to dress up as a vampire.

“Why did you vacation here of all places?”

“My friend Mingi recommended it and I trust him,” Hongjoong explains, leaning closer to be heard over the loud music. He and Seonghwa are less than a foot apart, but he can’t say he minds.

“I know Mingi. He’s a great travel agent for our community,” Seonghwa replies. Community? Is Seonghwa gay?

“I didn’t realize Mingi was a queer travel agent specifically,” Hongjoong blurts out. Maybe that wasn’t the right thing to say because Seonghwa chokes and takes a moment to collect himself. “Did I say something wrong? I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright. I was just surprised.” Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s hand. “Let’s go to another room where it isn’t quite so loud.” Hongjoong doesn’t argue and lets Seonghwa drag him through the sweaty mass of bodies until they reach a door, way in the back of the room. “This is Yeosang’s room, but don’t tell him we’re in here.”

“My lips are zipped.” Hongjoong mimes zipping his mouth and throwing away the key which makes Seonghwa laugh. Mission accomplished.

“Just to be clear,” Seonghwa begins, closing the door behind him. He flicks on the lights and stands with his back against the door. Hongjoong can still hear the pulsing music through the door, but he focuses all his attention on Seonghwa instead. “You’re into me, right?” Hongjoong nods eagerly, then wonders if he nodded too eagerly.

“Yeah, I am.”

“So, you wouldn’t be opposed to me kissing you?” Seonghwa questions, taking a step closer to Hongjoong, whose mouth goes dry because wow, he is going to kiss the very pretty boy. This normally doesn’t happen.

Seonghwa puts all of Hongjoong’s thoughts to a halt by bringing a hand to his neck and placing himself delicately onto Hongjoong’s thighs. Hongjoong swallows hard and stares up at Seonghwa.

“Why do you look so nervous?” Seonghwa asks, pushing a bit of hair out of Hongjoong’s eyes.

“Because you’re quite possibly the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen,” Hongjoong reveals and Seonghwa’s eyes sparkle. He pulls Hongjoong closer so that he can bring their mouths together. Hongjoong gets a faint taste of whatever Seonghwa drank earlier when he prods at Hongjoong’s lips with his tongue. Allowing himself to be overrun with the joy of kissing Seonghwa, Hongjoong moans and grips his shirt.

Seonghwa is the one to break the kiss first and before Hongjoong can try and pull him back in for more, his mouth is making it’s way down his jawline and to his neck. Hongjoong gasps when Seonghwa finds a sensitive spot. Everything feels amazing— that is, until he feels a slight pinch. This doesn’t seem right. Hongjoong hasn’t kissed too many people, but he is at least 80% sure he’s bleeding.

“Seonghwa, wait,” Hongjoong says, trying to catch his breath. “I think your fake teeth are too sharp— I feel like I’m bleeding and generally that isn’t very sexy.” Seonghwa pulls away and Hongjoong can see a significant bit of blood on his mouth. His gut turns in a way he isn’t sure whether or not he likes.

“I thought you knew I was a vampire already.” Seonghwa tilts his head and looks at Hongjoong strangely. “Did you not know?”

“I had no clue vampires even existed until you just told me,” Hongjoong replies, resisting the urge to bandage his neck up as fast as possible because bleeding necks are medically not great.

“You’re a human?” Seonghwa asks, looking panicked this time. “I thought you were just some humanoid species, that’s why I stopped you from drinking the blood.”

“Last I checked I was definitely a human.”

“And you’re just totally cool with this?” Seonghwa is completely dumbfounded by Hongjoong’s chill attitude.

“Yeah, I was raised to be as open minded as I can be and, like, I don’t mind if you steal some of my blood just— don’t kill me, please. I still have some stuff on my bucket list, and it would really suck for my cat. Actually scratch that, if you kill me, you’re now responsible for my cat.”

Hongjoong feels very pleased that he at least has a pension plan for his cat, who is the only one that really matters after all. Seonghwa’s jaw drops and Hongjoong gently tries to close it. “Can we keep kissing now?”

“You are the strangest human I have ever met, but I don’t see why not,” Seonghwa replies and Hongjoong smiles, pulling him in for a bloody kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt im nice i promise  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
